Chances
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Monica and John have a fight before Monica gets called out on a case... But what will happen when she gets on the plane? Will the fight continue? Will she even make it back to DC alive?


Disclaimer: I still dont own anything more than the box set... as we all do, I wish I did.

AN: The title is inspired by the song Chances by Roxette, but this is NOT a song fic.

* * *

><p>Dressed casually in runners, jeans and a t-shirt Monica's foot tapped on the ground as she waited patiently in the airport terminal for her flight to be called. She reflected on the last time that she had seen her wonderful partner- Monica hadn't left on good terms with John, and she was anxious about seeing him again so soon after their fight. Once again John's emotions had gotten the best of him over Luke's case and all Monica did was try to help him, but apparently John saw it as stone walling.<p>

Monica looked around the airport, looking for anything to think about that wouldn't relate to John… the problem was, she could relate everything to John; the couples that were kissing as they said their goodbyes before one of them got on a plane, the friends hugging each other before one of them leaves, the families with one parent leaving and the child crying because they didn't understand why there dad was leaving them… she wished it would be John and her some day… well, not the leaving part, but the kissing and hugging part, and maybe even having children.

Monica's thoughts were re-directed as her flight to DC was called and she stood up, gathering her things and heading for the gate. She waited in line as the flight attendant checked everyone's' passes and then headed out across the light tarmac toward the big Boeing 747. Another bright and bubbly flight attendant was eager to tell Monica where her seat was before addressing the passenger behind her.

Monica took her seat and put her carry on bag under the seat in front of her and waited as the other passengers boarded the flight. An uneasy feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach when there were only a few people left to board the craft. She looked around for indication that some thing might be wrong and the got up to talk to the flight attendants that were talking up the front.

"Excuse me; I was wondering if everything was going okay..." She trailed off, not sure how to explain her self and her feeling to the women.

"Ma'am everything's fine, the captain and the other officers are just doing routine flight checks before take off, if you could go back to your seat and sit down that would be good thank you, but you have nothing to worry about," The women said with what Monica assumed was meant to be a reassuring smile, but it wasn't, it only made her feel more queasy.

_Something's not right… something's off, something's wrong… but maybe they don't know it yet… _Monica thought as she walked back to her seat.

XXXX

John paced around the large airport terminal, checking his watch every few minutes and sighing in frustration, Monica's plane was meant to have landed fifteen minutes ago.

Suddenly an announcement was made; "Flight 762 has been delayed, we are sorry for the inconvenience,"

"Delayed…. Yeah, they tell us this almost twenty minutes after the plane is late… Damn planes never run on time," John grumbled and an elderly lady beside him over heard him.

"You just have to be patient, the plane will come when it comes," The women said and John grumbled something as a response, "You have to speak up Deary, I'm an old woman you know, my hearing isn't what it used to be,"

"Name's John," John said, he hated it when old people called him 'Dear' or 'Sweetie'

"I'm Maria. You must have someone you're waiting for on that flight?"

"Yeah, my partner,"

"Oh… what's your partner like?" Maria asked conversationally to help pass the time.

"She's smart; together we have solved a few cases…. She's pretty, talented, well liked and easily likable… respected and beautiful..." John trailed off, thinking about the brunette in question.

"You like her," Maria said, half as a question.

"Of course, I work with her every day,"

"Hmm I think that you like her a little bit more than just as your partner,"

John shifted under her gaze slightly, that was another he hated about old people, the way they knew things about you even though you hardly know them, "Well… yes… I mean, she's also my best friend…. Pretty much my only friend since I started on the X Files…"

"Mhm…" Maria said, with that ever knowing look on her face.

"What about you? Who are you waiting for?" John asked, changing the subject.

"My granddaughter is coming to visit me and my husband for a few weeks while she's on her holidays," Maria said, taking out a small little plastic pocket and showing John a picture of a young red haired girl with green eyes and freckles, smiling happily.

"She's cute," John commented, his mind drifting back to Monica and her delayed flight, "'Scuse me," He said and got up, going over to the desk.

"How can I help you?" The young man asked.

"Flight 762, what can you tell me about it?"

"The flight has been delayed-"

"I know that, but come on, its been half an hour, can you give me a rough estimate as to how long the plane will be?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," The man said.

John was getting annoyed and he pulled out his badge, "Look, I'm with the FBI, my partner's on that plane, and we have a case," He said and the mans attitude changed.

"Oh… um… you'd have to talk to my superiors, I really don't know anything about it, and I'm new here…"

"Okay, you just tell me where to go," John said and the man gave him instructions on how to get there.

John walked back to Maria, "I'm going to find out what's going on here, something's not right,"

"Okay then, but be sure to let me know what's going on wont you?" Maria said and John nodded and then headed off for the command stations.

Once the panic attacks about John being there were over one of the crew, a woman named Kara finally started talking to him.

"We lost contact with the pilots just over half an hour ago, and we don't know where they are…"

"You mean you've lost the plane?"

"Well, we haven't lost it as such, but we can't find it on our radars, but that might not mean anything, it just means that the plane isn't near here… and it should be…" Kara defended.

"Well if the planes not on your radars, then whose is it on?"

"That we don't know, we've been calling other airports that are along the route to DC but there not picking up our aircraft either,"

"What about other airports? Not in the route?" John asked.

"Well it shouldn't be off the route-"

"It should be here now, and its not, so about you set about finding your plane that has my federal agent on board!" John said, getting annoyed.

"Agent Doggett I understand that you are angry, but you need to calm down and let me do my job,"

"If you were doing your job, my partner would be here and we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

One of the security guards came over and tapped him on the shoulder, "You're not even meant to be here, so count your self lucky, and consider your self warned,"

"Agent Doggett, the second I know anything I will call you- how does that sound?" Kara asked.

"Deal," He said, handing her his card and then going back to the main section of the terminal and finding Maria sitting with two cups of coffee. John sat next to her and she handed him one of the cups of coffee, and he took it wearily.

"It's okay John, its not poisoned," She joked and he relaxed back in seat, enjoying the warmth that the coffee gave.

"I went to the command centre, and the long story short, is that they don't really know what they are doing, they can't find the plane," John started and saw the panicked look in her eyes, "Don't worry, they don't believe its crashed, but they lost contact with the pilots some time ago, and now they can't find the plane so they're running around chasing their tails trying to find this bird," John explained and Maria nodded.

"Tell me more about your friend…" Maria said, seeing the conflicting emotions on his face.

"You mean my partner?"

"Yes, you _partner_," She stressed.

"Well… I first met her on the job, we worked a case together, didn't see or hear of each other few a years until we both got transferred,"

"We've got time, tell me the details… or are you going to tell me that you can't divulge that information?" Maria asked, very curious about John and his partner to whom she still didn't even know her name.

John sighed quietly and then spoke again, "We met when my son went missing, together we tried to find who had taken him; Luke had been riding his bike around the block… and one time… he just… didn't come back around… we worked for three days before we found him in a field,"

Maria nodded, taking in this new information and figuring out that John was previously married, and probably divorced after their son died, she summed up, noticing that he did not wear a ring. She began to wonder what his relationship with his still unknown-partners'-name, was.

"What's your partners' name?"

John was about to answer when his phone rang, "John Doggett," He said, answering his cell and giving an apologetic smile to Maria before walking off the control room.

John could not believe his ears; he couldn't believe what he was hearing! It couldn't be true… could it?

"Are you serious?" John asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, flight 762 crashed over the North Atlantic Ocean approximately one hour and twenty minutes ago,-" Kara started, only to be interrupted.

"Were there any survivors?"

"Well, it's highly unlikely that there were, as the planes are not built to land on water, and in most cases of water landings, the plane crashes on impact, but its not impossible to land, just very difficult, the angle must be just right when the plane touches the water… there have been very few successful landings this way-" Kara tried to say and John interrupted her again.

"Do you know exactly where the plane crashed?"

"Yes, we do, one of Europe's radars reaches right out to sea, they reported seeing the air craft, and they gave us the exact co-ordinates' and we have sent out a search and rescue, but I should warn you not to get your hopes up," Kara warned as John headed for the door, "We'll let you know if we find anything!" She called out just before the door closed.

John walked back to the waiting area, stunned as he sat down, staring into space, utterly shocked. Maria saw the look on his face and became worried.

"What's happened? What did they say?" She asked, as an elderly man sat next to her.

"The um…. The plane's crashed over the North Atlantic Ocean…." He said and looked up at the woman, seeing the man beside her for the first time. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned to the man beside her, seeking comfort from her evident husband, "I'm really sorry…" John said, knowing there was nothing that he could do for her.

Guilt and sadness griped John's heart as he sat back and really thought about Monica.

_I shouldn't have yelled at her… she was only trying to help… I should have apologised, but being me I was too stubborn… and now she's gone… it's true what they say, life is too short… _John's thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing yet again. _Surely they haven't found the plane yet? _He wondered as he answered with a down beat 'John Doggett'

"Agent Doggett, why aren't you standing in my office with Agent Reyes?" Skinner barked down the line.

"Sir Agent Reyes flight was delayed and I have just received word that her plane has crashed over the North Atlantic Ocean,"

"Do we know for sure that she's dead?"

"Not definitely, but it's highly likely that she survived knowing the rate of plane crashes at sea,"

"What's your plane of action Agent?"

"Sir, I plan to stay here and find out more about this crash, and if there are any survivors,"

"Sounds good, keep me posted," Skinner said and hung up.

John turned back to Maria and her husband, about to speak when an announcement stopped him, "Can all those waiting for flight 762 please move into the conference hall as directed, can all those waiting for flight 762 please move into the conference hall as directed, thankyou,"

The three adults looked at each other and followed the airport staffs directions to a large room filled with chairs and a few white boards with sheets of paper stuck to them. Maria and her husband sat down and John stayed standing, walking up to the white boards and looking at what was on the paper; it was a list of all the passengers on board flight 762. He looked through them all and stopped when he found the name 'Monica Reyes'. Seeing the words only hurt more to know that she was gone.

More people filled into the room and sat down nervously awaiting news on there loved ones aboard that plane. They all dreaded the news that they might here as they waited for everyone to arrive and for someone to say something.

Another ten minutes passed when Kara walked into the room and addressed the crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are sorry for the wait, but we wanted to have all the facts before we said anything, it has been confirmed that flight 762 has crashed into the North Atlantic Ocean and so far there are no survivors. We have mounted a search to find out what has caused the crash, and if anyone did survive, but I should warn you not to get your hopes up as I regretfully have to inform you that there is next to chance that anyone has survived since the plane shattered on impact," Kara said, looking at crowd as they gasped in horror, and women's eyes watered over and turned to their families or friends for a shoulder to cry on.

A few little kids ran around the room, unaware of what was going on, and John envied there innocence and obliviousness to what was going on around them.

Kara walked over to John, "I'm sorry," She said simply but compassionately.

"What's going on out there?" John asked.

"The crews are diving down, but the planes in pieces, it's littered over the floor of the ocean, bodies are still tied in… it's a real mess down there according to the divers,"

"Are they looking for anything in particular?"

"They're trying to do a body count, find out if there is a possibility for anyone to have some how survived the crash, and they're looking for the black boxes,"

"Black boxes, that's what the planes information is on or something isn't it?"

"Effectively, they contain the recorded voices of the pilots before the planes crashed, vital information about what the plane was doing prior to impact…" Kara explained.

"So basically it can tell you how the plane crashed?"

"Sort of, it can tell us what wasn't working, but it wont tell us what specifically caused the crash, most of the time its pilot error," Kara further explained.

"Tell me honestly, do you think anyone survived?"

"No," Kara said quietly.

"Thank you..." John said for her honesty.

"It's a loss to all, the victims, the families left behind, the company of the plane, and we lost three great pilots…"

"And the FBI lost one of the most beautiful, compassionate and dedicated agents…" John finished his mind once again drifting to Monica and he realised that now he couldn't see her again, he _really _wanted to be with her, and he also realised that he really missed her now, giving him a sense of just how deeply he cared, even though he never let her in on that secret.

One of the men in the crowd stood up and walked over to John, "Who are you? Do you work here? Cos I wanna know exactly what's happened here, my wife's sister was on that plane-"

"Calm down, no I don't work here I'm with the FBI, my partner was on that plane too and I wanna know what happened just as much as you do, so just sit tight and wait until some one says something,"

"So that's it? We just wait around for something else to happen?" The man asked.

"No, _you _wait around and comfort your wife while _I _try and find some damned answers," John said, walking off to find Kara. He found her pacing outside the room, "What's wrong?"

"We have a copy of the flight list and we are trying to match seat numbers with people and we are trying to account for each passenger… but there are quite a few a bodies missing… we are going to put the list up for those waiting to see…. But I can't face that anger and pain… I can't bear to see the heartbreak and disappointment in there eyes..."

"Well then have some one else work on the lists and checking each person off, set up a team to work on that and you work on something else, remove yourself from the situation," John suggested and Kara nodded.

"I'm sorry, you've been here for hours, do you want a cup of coffee?" She asked, hopeful.

"Ahh… sure," John said, following Kara to her office near the control room.

"Take a seat," Kara said, gesturing to the couch just inside the door. John sat on the couch and looked around the office as Kara set a small kettle hiding in the corner to boil.

"I bet working at the FBI is stressful?" Kara asked conversationally.

"Yeah it can be, although with my line of work sometimes it can just be down right confusing,"

"What specifically _is _your line of work?" Kara asked, pouring the steaming water into two cups and then putting in some cold water to balance it out, and then she handed one of the cups to John, and he sipped at it carefully.

"A small division of the FBI that deals with cases deemed unsolvable because of unexplained… ahh events,"

"Unexplainable unsolved cases…." Kara repeated, "Sounds special," She said and skulled her coffee, placing the cup on the desk.

"Ah, not really," John said, stepping forward and admiring the painting behind the desk, drinking what was left in the small coffee cup and placing it on the desk when a pair of hands snaked their way up John's chest quickly. John turned around and Kara pressed herself against John, leaning in close and whispering in his ear.

"My work is stressful to, and I hardly get a chance to wind down, but I know a quick way for both of us to relax and make the day a bit brighter,"

John tried to gently push Kara away from him, but she wouldn't budge- at least, not in the direction her wanted; Kara pushed her leg in between his and John was almost sitting on the desk trying to get away from her.

"Ahh… Kara? … No, no, no, no, no," John said, his hands on her hips, pushing her harder away from him, but she forced herself in between his legs; he hands all over his chest, trying to undo his shirt buttons and kiss him at the same time. John pulled back and grabbed her hands, "Noooo Kara, what's gotten into you?"

"I wanna relax… and you need to relax too… I can help with that," Kara said, trying to kiss him again.

"Ah, no, Kara, I don't…" John trailed off as the door opened and there stood Monica. John visibly relaxed and his eyes widened as he whispered her name in awe.

Kara turned around sharply, glaring at Monica as John went over to her, holding her tightly and whispering questions in her ear.

Monica pulled back, ignoring the filthy look that Kara was shooting her way, "I'm fine John, I wasn't on the plane and through a series of unfortunate events I couldn't get a hold of you, it was a conspiracy I tell you, my phone died and there was always a problem with any other phone I used, the power was out, no credit, no service, the list goes on but the point was that I wasn't on that plane and I couldn't get a hold of you so I drove down here… Okay what is your problem with me… Kara Haley?" Monica finally asked, looking between the name plate on the door and then at Kara and the glaring, snooty, filthy look on her face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," She said, rudely pushing past the two agents and heading back to the control room.

Monica looked back at John, "What was that all about?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh long story short she wanted to go at it here in her office and I didn't," He said.

"Ah…. Okay…. Well, that's awkward…." Monica said and they started walking back to the main part of the airport and Monica could feel John's eyes on her the whole way to the security desk where Monica picked up her bag, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no… I just… I'm glad you're not dead,"

"Me too," Monica smiled at him, and followed him outside where he stopped and turned to her, taking her bag and her hand.

"Why weren't you on the plane?"

Monica shifted a bit "I had a bad feeling,"

"What are the chances of that? You get a bad feeling about the flight, get off to the plane, and later find out that the plane crashed and become the only survivor of flight 762, even if its unofficial,"

"I'd say I'm pretty lucky… take me home now John," Monica said quietly and John nodded, leading the way to the car.

XXXX

The ride back to John's place was silent and uncomfortable; both agents knew they should say something, but neither new what to say.

John pulled up and parked the car, getting out and retrieving Monica's bag from the back before going up the steps to his house and opening the front door. John carried Monica's bag into the spare room and placed it on the neatly made bed, turning to face Monica, but having no idea of what to say.

"Okay, John this silence is killing me, say something, are you mad at me? Do you hate me? Do you want me to leave?" Monica asked.

"No I don't hate you, if you want to leave you can-"

"Do you want me to leave? Are you made at me? Did I do something?... Is this to do with Luke?" Monica asked uncertainly.

"No! It's not about Luke, it's about you!" John said getting angry.

"Me? What did I do?" Monica asked defensively.

"You were there!"

"I was where?"

"LUKE!" John yelled.

"I tried to help you! I _always _try to help you but you never let me in!" Monica yelled back.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What you're thinking, what you're feeling-" Monica started only to be interrupted.

"Geez Monica! I'm a man, I don't do the whole 'feelings' talk, I leave that up to you!" John retorted, and Monica masked the hurt with the anger that was beginning to rise within her.

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You shut me out- not that you ever let me in to begin with!"

"So I'm a guy! I don't do 'feelings'!"

"I wanna help you John, but I can't if you don't tell me anything!"

"Maybe I don't want your help, maybe I don't _need _help!" John yelled, and Monica recoiled like she had been stung, and she had been by his words. She didn't even realise that they were standing so close until she stepped back, the hurt evident in her face briefly before her face hardened.

"Fine, you don't want me or my help, fine, have it your way," Monica said and walked past him and out the front door.

John looked down at the ground and sighed. _Damn it this wasn't supposed to happen we were supposed to resolve this not make it worse!... Now what do I do? Do I go after her, or let her calm down and wait until she gets back?... I'm such a jerk… why did I have to do that? Why did she have to make it about Luke? _

Monica jogged down the street, seething with frustration. _God! He's so stubborn! I don't know why I thought I could make him change, I should have known better than that from Brad… He just won't let me in, won't let me help, and even though he denies it, I know he needs and wants the help, but he's just too proud and stubborn… and Luke! Sometimes I'm thankful that I met john as mean as that may sound, but others I just I never the man. I Don't know why I keep going back to him, I'm just asking to be hurt again… perhaps I should transfer out and accept that we don't see eye to eye and that we are on different pages.. But as Barbara told Scully, and Scully told me, we could really have something special if he would just let me in! It's frustrating; he's infuriating, stubborn- male! He drives me insane and I just don't know what to do anymore…_ Monica thought as she the light summer wind blew her hair away from her face as she continued to run further away from John's house.

John stopped pacing around and decided that he would go for a run too; the fresh air would do him good and clear his head. John changed out of his suit and into track pants, a hooded jumper and runners, leaving the front door unlocked in case Monica got back before he did. He couldn't see Monica anywhere on his street so he went right.

_Geez what is with women? Men don't do the whole discussing feelings thing, that the women's department, and it's the image that is portrayed to use right from where we are little kids, men don't do feelings, and women are all emotions and feelings, and there is this image that men aren't weak, we are strong and show no weakness-hence none of this feelings talk business, that's the women's job to be all feelings talk and walking around with there hearts on their sleaves. I don't want to come across as weak, cos if there is one thing I'm not, it's weak. It's backwards to me, don't women want a man that's strong and protective but still gives them space? Cos that's the way it comes across in life… god I don't know what Monica wants me to do, it's so confusing! _

Monica watched her feet as she placed one foot in front of the other quickly, so lost in thought that she didn't hear the person coming towards her until they crashed right into her, knocking her over backwards to the ground, "Hey, watch where you're…" Monica trailed off, seeing John sitting on the ground the same as her. She got up and sighed harshly.

John stood up also, not sure what to do.

"Okay John, I think we need to resolve this issue and move on," Monica said.

"Okay… well how do you want to resolve it?" John asked.

"To be honest I don't really know what happened anymore, but sorry for bringing up Luke, clearly that annoyed you," Monica said, and waited for John.

"I really don't know what you want me to do," John confessed.

"I think you need to take your chances on me," Monica said and John just looked at her, not sure what she meant, "Take a leap of faith,"

_What on earth is she on about? _John wondered.

"Just say it- do it, John," Monica tried again, seeing that he wasn't understanding what she was trying to say. Monica sighed, and took it upon her self, taking that step forward both figuratively and literally, putting her hand on his cheek as she leaned in, capturing John's heart with her lips as she slowly moved her gentle lips against his, making her self understood through her actions.  
>Monica separated her lips to speak but smiled instead when John re attached his lips to hers and gently felt her lips with his tongue. He could feel her smile and then shyly flick her tongue out against his, stepping closer to him, her hand moving from his cheek to his neck, pulling him so that their bodies where lightly touching.<br>John didn't even realise he had put his hands on hips until he moved them up her back, drawing her even closer to him as Monica's hands drifted over his chest and back to his neck, tugging him against her and enjoying the bodily contact.

A car drove passed and honked its horn, breaking the two from their moment, stepping back; Monica smiled, "That's taking a chance,"

"So… Back to my place?"

"Absolutely, I bet there's more to you than just that kiss," Monica teased, taking his hand and starting to walk in the direction of John's house, and John smiled.

_What a way to end a fight…_

* * *

><p>Well this is slightly different to anything else I have written, but I'll leave it up to you to tell me what you think ;).<p> 


End file.
